


The First Time

by jtaime



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Consent, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, Groping, Happy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, I Love You, Intense, Lazy Mornings, Loud Sex, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood's First Time, Malec, Malec Smut, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Pretty Alec Lightwood, Pretty Magnus Bane, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, Wall Sex, blowjob, pinning down, sensual, thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtaime/pseuds/jtaime
Summary: The war with Valentine was finally over and everything was finally coming back to normal.Alec was happy. He had a great family, job, and a wonderful wonderful boyfriend, with whom Alec was slowly falling in love.Magnus has always been patient with him since the beginning, letting him take his time to get comfortable.The more he spent time with Magnus, the more confident he got. And he both loved and was terrified by the way Magnus seemed to break down his walls and insecurities.For the past few days, Alec thinks he's ready to have sex with Magnus. And he decides today, is it. Finally.Alec is nervous and excited in equal measures. How will it go?Malec smut people!
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 20
Kudos: 178





	1. Finally! Today is the day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys!  
> So this is my first Malec fanfic. Actually this is the first time I've written anything.  
> I don't know how this turned out. I hope you like it.  
> Leave a kudos if you think it is good.  
> And write a comment below so that I can learn and improve.  
> Thank you so much!

06:00. One more hour and Alec could leave the institute. He wished he could have some time to prepare (though he didn't know what he meant by prepare), the anxiety was too much. Today he is going to have sex with Magnus. Just the thought of it sent a fresh wave of panic through him. Of course, he knew how two men have sex, having watched videos in the privacy of his room late in the night when everyone was long asleep. He had a fair idea, there was no reason to be so anxious. But he couldn't help the constant drumming of his fingers against the library table where he was currently given the task of sorting out the mess of previous demon reports. He kept catching himself pinching the insides of his palm, something he does when he is anxious. He wished he was training or out demon hunting so he could take his mind off till he could finally leave to Magnus'. It was the wait that was killing him. Sitting at the table, he couldn't help overthinking the whole thing and his mind kept conjuring all sorts of worst-case scenario's, What if he doesn't want to have sex with me?, He's so pretty, and I'm...just me, What if I freak out and scream in his ear? Will that ruin the mood?, What if my nerves don't go down and I ruin everything, and what if he hates me for that?, What if-, STOP, he told himself. Magnus loves him, he was always so understanding, right since the beginning and always let Alec set the pace, Magnus wouldn't hate him for being nervous, he knew it was Alec's first time. 

But still, what if he ruined it? He didn't want to mess up. he wanted to be intimate with Magnus. He's been craving it for a while. How could he not? Have you seen him?, he thought. Magnus was perfect, his slender body, his love for glitter, his charm, the power, beautiful blue sparks swirling around his fingers, those eyes, Angel, those eyes, there has never been a time since he met Magnus when he looked into Magnus' golden cat eyes and wasn't transfixed. Everything about him was fabulous, but beyond that, he had a charm that drew Alec like a moth to fire since the first time he laid his eyes on him, he couldn't place his finger on what exactly, but there was something about Magnus that Alec found him utterly irresistible. It was all very new to him in the beginning, Magnus let him take his time, let him set the pace, and explore the relationship. He was hesitant at first, but the longer he was around Magnus the more confident he got. It started slow, the first time he held his hand, the first kiss, their first date, Alec loved it, he took his time for it all to sink in, for it all to feel as normal as it can. He was still hesitant to say outside that he was gay, but away from the eyes of the rest of the world, within the walls of Magnus' loft, the one thing he was utterly sure everything he gazed into Magnus' captivating eyes was how he wanted that man. He could see the change in him, Alec didn't feel constantly annoyed anymore, he felt an unfamiliar yet welcome sense of peace. Alec was falling for Magnus, deep and hard, he wanted that man, he wanted to love him and pleasure him for all he was worth. He was a shadowhunter, he never chickened out, he was determined not to ruin tonight. Maybe he could plan the whole thing in his head, it would probably reduce the nerves.

The sound of the door opening interrupted his thoughts, and Jace walked into the library. He was still sweating from training and was unwrapping his fingerless gloves. Before Magnus, Alec felt a pang in his gut when he looked at his parabatai. He was scared, he hated himself for being gay, Jace was a safe option for him, he would never hate Alec for whatever he was. But things were different now, he felt liberated. He let go of the guilt that he always carried with him. Now he looks at Jace and all he sees is his brother, his parabatai, the person who knew him best and the person he knew best. He was shocked when Jace asked him to kiss him that night in Alicante, but that’s what it took for Alec to realize. Alec let down his walls and insecurities that night.

"Hey Alec, what are you doing?", Jace asked.

"Just sorting these reports out. Good training?".

"I upped my number and broke open 3 sandbags today", Jace said grinning. That goof.

"You know that Underhill keeps complaining about the number of sandbags we have to keep ordering because of you right?"

"He can suck it"

Alec shook his head. Jace was an idiot sometimes.

"What's up, why are you nervous?", Jace asked him. Alec looked up from the report he went back to.

"Nervous? I'm not nervous".

"Yes, you are".

"No, I'm not".

"Yes, you are, It's me, Alec, I can read you like an open book".

Alec sighed. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have with Jace. He usually told everything to him, but this time it was different. 

"Fine, a little nervous", he replied, "Nothing important".

"Okayyyy", Jace looked at him suspiciously, "Do you want to leave? I could finish this up".

"You would do that?", Alec asked in surprise, "You hate sorting out reports".

"You glanced at your watch 3 times since I came in here, you are tapping your foot, playing with your fingers and I can feel through the bond that you're nervous. I guess I could do you a favor and let you leave. So bolt before I change my mind."

Alec grinned. "Thanks. I owe you nothing though", he said handing the reports to Jace.

Jace rolled his eyes at him as he stood up, "See you later"

"Bye"

\--------------------

3:40. Alec was pacing his room in the institute. He wished he could leave already, but he didn't want to seem like an over-eager boyfriend. He plopped down on his bed and just stared at the wall.

Nope, his body was too tensed to just sit and wait. He finally decided to walk to Magnus'.

Alec put on his jacket and hoped he didn't meet anyone on his way out. The weather was leaning more towards cold, though it wasn't enough for him to need to pull his jacket tighter around him. He started walking away from the institute. Now that he was outside and walking towards Magnus', he couldn't help the surge of equal parts of excitement and panic. It's just Magnus, calm down, he told himself.

It was 4:03 and he was standing in front of Magnus' apartment building. He hesitated for a moment before turning the knob and entering. The anticipation for what was to come increased with every step he climbed. Maybe the time isn't right I’m going to mess up for sure What if I make everything awkward because of my inexperience I should have gotten over my fear and slept with someone before Do I smell good? What if Magnus gets turned off before of my smell Oh no, I'm going to ruin it No Alec, stop thinking. He shoved his hands into his pockets to stop them from fidgeting. He'd fantasized about having sex with men, especially with Magnus since he met him. The warlock was drop-dead gorgeous, from his eyes to the curves around his narrow hips and cute butt. Alec blushed at that thought. He would never agree out loud, but Alec checked out Magnus when he wasn't looking. He couldn't help staring at his tall and slender frame, the curve from his lower back to ass, the V from his chest to his waist his long fingers with glittery nail polish and several rings, his silky and styled hair. Alec wanted to touch him, intimately, he wanted to run his fingers through Magnus' hair, kiss him everywhere and hold him against his body. He wanted Magnus in every way he could get him. It was about to happen, now. And though he felt giddy with anticipation and excitement, he couldn't help the panic that he felt in equal measure.

He stood outside Magnus' door, turning the key over in his hand a few times, he took a deep breath, It's only Magnus, he'll never make fun of you, he told himself and opened the door and let himself in.

"Magnus?", he called out as soon as he entered. He loved doing that, there was a domestic vibe to that action.

"Over here!", he heard Magnus' voice from the living room.

Alec removed his shoes, hung his jacket, and walked into the living room, heart beating fast.

Magnus was sitting on the pouch. He propped a book on his lap with his left hand and was scratching chairman Meow's belly with the other. He wore a dark purple vest over a black shirt and black trousers. His nails were painted in shimmery purple designs over black. His hair was gelled up in spikes with purple highlights today.

Magnus looked up from the book he was reading and he smiled at him, his kohl adorned eyes lighting up. Alec loved that smile. He loved how Magnus' eyes lit up whenever he looked at him, how it wasn't a small smile, but a big one showing all his sparkly teeth. Alec always wondered what toothpaste Magnus used for his teeth to sparkle like that, he'd love to run his tongue along them.

"Had a good day, Alexander?", Magnus asked, shutting the book and placing it on the side table.

"Yeah"

Magnus got up from the couch, "Are you okay, Alexander? You seem tensed"

Alec was usually good at hiding his emotions. Until before Magnus, only Jace and Izzy could understand him well. He was surprised at how Magnus seemed to know exactly how he was feeling every time.

"What? No, I'm not tensed. I'm fine"

Magnus walked around to stand behind him and put his hands on his shoulders and started massaging with his thumbs gently.

Alec was hyper-aware of Magnus' hands though they weren't directly on his skin.

Alec couldn't comprehend much except Magnus' hands and his heart beating hard in his chest. It wasn't the first time they touched each other. They shared kisses and hugs, holding hands, moments where they locked eyes with passion, only to look away quickly.

Alec turned around slowly to face Magnus. 

"Is something wrong, Alec?", Magnus asked, his face filled with concern.

"No. Nothings wrong", Alec looked into Magnus' glamoured eyes. They were a warm chocolatey brown. The sight so familiar, he felt a little bit of the tension dissipate from his body. Amazing, what Magnus could do to him just by looking into his eyes.

Alec wanted to lean in and put his lips on Magnus', he wanted to put his arms around him and inhale the scent of his cologne.

But before he got carried away, "Magnus, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course", he could see a slight frown forming on Magnus' face, indicating that his confusion was growing.

Alec took a deep breath. This was it. He tried to calm his thundering heart. 

"Mag-", his voice broke. He cleared his throat.

Magnus was waiting patiently for him to continue. Like always. He had practiced his line. Ran it over and over in his head all day. He framed it carefully, wanting to have Magnus' consent too. 

Say it

He looked into Magnus' eyes. 

"Magnus, if it's okay with you, I want to have sex with you"

Magnus’s eyes widened. He looked surprised for two seconds before his face broke into the widest grin. 

"Yes, Alexander. Yes, I'd love to have sex with you", he said rather breathlessly.

Alec felt the panic dissipate from his body. Ofcourse Magnus would say yes. Alec felt his excitement grow even more. He could feel his hands trembling slightly from the adrenaline and was taking shorter breaths. He looked deep into Magnus' eyes, he wanted to have him then and there, wanted to feel his body without his clothes, wanted him under his body, and moaning out Alec's name. But he held back, he wanted consent through every step.

"Can I kiss you?" Alec asked a still wide-eyed Magnus.

Magnus nodded his head.

Alec, not looking away from Magnus' eyes, took a step forward, closing the distance between them.


	2. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one word.  
> Smut

Alec held Magnus' face in his right hand and rested the other on his waist. And took a moment to appreciate the beauty of his boyfriend's face.

Alec leaned in and put his lips on Magnus', both of them exhaling sharply. They shared a few kisses before this, but none of them felt like this particular one. The knowledge of what was to come amplifying all his senses. Damn, he would take a microphone and shout out to everyone that he was gay for this man. All thoughts flew from Alec's mind. There was only Magnus and the warmth of his lips in his world at that moment. He stood there savoring the feel of his boyfriend's lips as adrenaline coursed through him.

Magnus wrapped his hands around Alec's neck and ran his fingers through the hair.

They started moving their lips against each other slowly, tasting each other’s lips. Alec loved the sweet blueberry flavor of Magnus's lip balm. He took Magnus' lower lip into his sucked it gently. He forgot the world, he forgot his surroundings, the rest of the world left his mind since he laid his eyes on Magnus. Alec nudged the warlock closer to his body and wrapped his left arm around him. 

Alec ran his tongue against Magnus' lower lip, wanting to taste him. The warlock opened his mouth to allow Alec's tongue to enter his mouth.

Alec ran this tongue everywhere he could reach, wanting to be as close to the warlock as he could get. Magnus tasted like fruit, probably pineapple. Maybe he was eating them before Alec came.

The kiss quickly got heated. With Magnus' hands coiled around his neck and hair, Alec gripped Magnus harder, breathing heavily, not breaking the kiss once. He took Magnus' lip in between his teeth and pulled, eliciting a soft moan from him. That sound made him growl with hunger. Alec smashed their mouths back together and started kissing Magnus so hard that he started leaning back, desperately trying to keep up with Alec.

Alec moved his left hand lower, shaping his hand around Magnus' curves. He put his hand on that ass and squeezed, making Magnus moan louder. Alec put both his hands on Magnus' ass and started squeezing and kneading, harder every time. Magnus pushed his ass against Alec's hands.

Alec started grinding his hips, rubbing his hard bulge against Magnus' stomach. Magnus was breathing heavily, moving his hips and Alec could feel that he was hard too.

Magnus yelped when Alec picked him up suddenly, wrapping both his legs around his waist and joining their lips back together. Alec walked forward till Magnus' back was against the wall. 

Alec pressed his body into Magnus', trying to hold his body up to leave his hands free to roam. He ran his hands up Magnus' shirt, undoing the first two buttons to expose his neck. 

The shadowhunter started kissing his boyfriend’s jaw hungrily, moving down to latch his mouth onto his neck. He started kissing all over his neck exploring his skin and trying to find any sensitive points. He knew he found one Magnus moaned loudly, tilting his head to the side to let Alec in. Alec put his lips under his ear again and sucked the spot, bringing out his teeth and tongue to stimulate it even more. The softs moans spilling from Magnus' mouth were beautiful. 

Mouth not leaving Magnus' neck, Alec pushed his hips forward till their crotches were pressed against each other. Alec moaned, loving the feel of Magnus' cock pressed against his. He started grinding, placing open-mouthed kisses all over Magnus' neck and face. 

Wanting to see Magnus' naked, Alec stopped his actions and set him down.

Confusion washed Magnus' face, "Why did you stop, Alexander?", he asked breathlessly, lips puffy from all the kissing.

"Can we take our clothes off?", he asked.

Magnus smiled at him and wordlessly started unbuttoning his shirt. Alec pushed his hands away and worked down the remaining buttons. He pulled the shirt and vest off Magnus' shoulder and just stared at the bare skin beneath. He ran his hands over Magnus' toned body, marveling at the smooth texture. Magnus unbuttoned Alec's shirt and discarded it quickly.

Alec pushed Magnus back on to the wall and connected their chests, running his hands down his chest, around his hips, and up to his back. He kissed down the side of his neck and on his shoulder. Magnus' skin was warm on touch and smooth. He then slid his hands down to Magnus' waistband, quickly opening the button and zipper and sliding it down, and quickly discarded the pants. 

The shadowhunter put his cheek on Magnus' crotch over his boxer. Eyes closed, he rubbed his nose along his hard length, taking in his heady scent. He kissed up and down the length, touching the remaining length with his hand. Magnus had his head thrown back, moaning beautifully, his hands running through Alec's hair. "Alec...", he whispered. 

That made Alec look up to see Magnus' face. Magnus was panting slightly, pupils blown wide, mouth slightly open, hair messy from all the kissing. Alec wanted to mess him up even more. He wanted Magnus to be moaning and gasping Alec's name like a lifeline, so lost in pleasure that he would be unable to keep up any of the walls that he builds around him all the time. He wanted to see Magnus' throw his head back and lose all sense of what he's saying. Alec wanted to pleasure him for all he was worth. And Magnus bane, his warlock, deserved the fucking world thrown at his feet.

Alec all but ripped the boxer off Magnus and quickly latched his lips onto his cock. He started by kissing all over, holding the cock at the base and licking a strip up from the base to the slit. Alec tried to recall all the theory he knew about a blowjob. He took the head into his mouth, making Magnus moan in pleasure. He swirled his tongue around the head and along the tip and slowly dipped his head taking as much as he could.

Alec wanted to take the whole cock in. He tried to adjust to the feeling of having a cock in his mouth, desperately trying to keep his teeth off Magnus' skin. He closed his eyes, just feeling. The knowledge that he was down on his knees with Magnus' dick in his mouth made his heart flutter with ecstasy. He wanted to try his best for this beautiful man. He took in a little more every time he went down. 

Magnus' cock hit the back of his mouth, and Alec tried to push it a little further in. Gagging when Magnus' cock went past. Alec pulled off the dick, eyes watering and panting, he looked up to see Magnus'.

Magnus was looking down at him slightly desperately, his bottom lip between his lips. "You don't have to do it, Alexander. It's only your first time".

Alec shook his head, "I want to, Magnus".

Alec took Magnus' cock back in, relaxing his throat and hollowing his cheeks as he saw in the videos, and pushed Magnus' cock in a little deeper. He tried to hold in for as long as he could, his eyes watered, a tear trailing down his cheek and drool sliding down his chin. Alec gagged after a few seconds, immediately plopping off Magnus' dick.

He kept it on, taking Magnus in a little past the back of his mouth and using his hands to stimulate the rest of the length. Magnus' moans slowly grew louder and louder and ragged. "Alec, mmmm.... Alec!". He tightened his fingers in Alec's hair, moaning deliciously, "Alexa-mmmm... Alec, Alec I'm close. I'm gonna- mmmm.... I'm gonna come!".

Alec kept up the rhythm, quickening his pace. He swirled his tongue around the head and ran it between the slit. He took it into his mouth again and started sucking despite his aching jaw. 

"Alec- Oh, Alec!", Magnus moaned. Alec moaned around Magnus' dick, the sound of his name from Magnus’ mouth driving him crazy. The vibrations from Alec's moaning set Magnus off, he came into Alec's mouth, screaming his name to the heavens, eyes rolling back and his body shaking. Alec chocked slightly in surprise, but swallowed as much as he could, the rest running down his chin.

Alec stood up and kissed Magnus, giddiness filling him. He made Magnus come! Magnus was screaming his name oh so beautifully. He wanted more and more and more for the rest of his life. He was a goner. Oh, Magnus he thought, What are you doing to me.

Magnus weakly put his hands around Alec's neck, still shaking from his orgasm. Magnus broke the kiss to catch some breath. He put his forehead on Alec's.

"You surprise me again Alexander. I was not expecting that.", he said breathlessly.

"Was I good?", he asked shyly.

"Good? Yes, Alec. You were terrific", he said grinning.

Magnus brought their lips back together, kissing messily, the drool and cum on their chins. It was filthy, but for some strange reason, Alec loved it.

"Can you take another round?", Alec asked.

Magnus chuckled and nodded at him.

Alec grinned, "You're sure? It's okay if you're not", he said concerned.

Magnus smiled at him, "You're mouth was incredible Alec, I'd be a fool to throw away the chance of finding out what else you can do", he ran a finger teasingly down Alec's cheek.

Alec blushed at him, "Don't expect too much, I'm still learning".

"Not at all, Alexander. Not at all"

Alec wordlessly picked Magnus up bridal style. Laughing at Magnus' startled yelp.

"Alec put me down!", he cried.

"No way"

Alec quickly walked into the bedroom, shutting the door with his leg, and walked forward and placed Magnus gently on the bed.

He was about to come on top of Magnus before he was stopped with an "Uh-uh" and Magnus’ finger pointing towards his pants.

They gazed at each other while Alec quickly undid his pants and slid them off his hips along with his boxers. He was surprised by how fond and tender Magnus' expression was in the lust haze, that is until he took his boxers off. Magnus eyed Alec's erection hungrily, mouth parting open. Alec knew that he was big and thick by porn standards. As he climbed onto the bed, Magnus lay down flat on his back and opened his legs of Alec. Alec found the action incredibly sexy, it was like offering himself completely to Alec, it was trust. Alec quickly moved up to kiss Magnus, sliding his tongue in, while rubbing his dick against Magnus' rapidly hardening one.

He kissed hungrily down Magnus' neck and chest, letting his tongue slide all over. He took one of Magnus' nipples into his mouth and sucked gently. Magnus moaned loudly and bucked up into Alec's mouth. Alec grinned, so the warlock had sensitive nipples huh. He alternately sucked on each nipple, gently biting down on the right one, making Magnus buck his hips up again and let out a drawn-out moan. Alec kissed further down Magnus' toned, smooth stomach. He left wet kisses down till his dick and licked and sucked Magnus' now hard cock before sitting up.

Alec put his hands against the back of Magnus' thighs and lifted them to examine his hole. Alec practically drooled at that puckered hole, imagining how the squeeze of Magnus' channel around his dick would feel. Alec bent down and licked a stripe up Magnus' hole to his balls. Magnus liked this too. He gripped the bedsheets with his hands, throwing his head back, toes curling and uncurling. Alec ran his tongue outside the hole, swirling his tongue around the folds. It would hurt to push in anything without proper preparation. Alec learned a lot of things quickly through porn, but he didn't think he knew how to prepare Magnus properly. He didn't want to experiment and hurt Magnus.

Alec sat up and looked at Magnus, "Uh, Magnus...", he started.

Magnus raised himself onto his elbows, "Is something wrong?", he asked concernedly.

"I- I don't know how to prepare you", he admitted embarrassedly and blushed.

Magnus didn't laugh. "Quite understandable, Alexander, I'll do it with magic, shall I?", he asked gently.

Alec nodded his head.

Magnus waved his fingers, blue magic swirling around his fingers. Magnus shivered slightly and arched his back gasping, before opening his eyes, completely lust blown. He pulled Alec down to kiss him.

After breaking the kiss, he moved his lips to Alec's ears, and whispered huskily, "Fuck me, Alec".

Alec shivered at those words, once again becoming lost in the heat. 

He sat back up and lined his dick with Magnus' hole.

"Shall I?", he asked.

"Fuck me, Alec", Magnus repeated, biting his lip. 

Hormones pumped through Alec at that action, he pushed into Magnus hole. Both of them moaning loudly. Alec put his hands on either side of Magnus' head, pinning Magnus' left arm above his head. Alec slowly rocked forward, pushing in more and more every time. It was difficult to pay attention to his pace with his body and mind buzzing with the feel of Magnus' tight and slick channel pressing down on Alec's dick from all sides. 

Alec bottomed out eventually, waiting for Magnus to adjust. Once Magnus nodded at him to start moving, he started thrusting, halfway out and back in. 

This was it. This was where he wanted to be always. Magnus under him, whimpering, panting, moaning out Alec's name. His hair messed up, makeup smeared, mouth open slightly, eyes blown wide and head thrown back. The feel of their bodies touching everywhere possible. And Magnus' tight channel sucking the life out of him. Magnus looked so far gone in pleasure, all his defenses and careful demeanor lost, muttering mindlessly, begging him to fuck him harder. Damn. The Angels above, he could get high just by this.

Alec sped up his pace, slow thrusts quickly turning harder and faster. Alec put Magnus' legs over his shoulder for better access to his hole. At his first thrust after changing position, Magnus arched his back, eyes rolling into his head and nails raking down Alec’s shoulders, and Alec realized he found Magnus' prostate. Without changing his position, Alec started thrusting harder and harder into Magnus until he was full-on pounding. Magnus let out a continuous stream of noises and started talking in Indonesian. 

Alec felt him getting close to his orgasm, his hips moving slightly erratically. 

"Magnus- I'm close".

Magnus was panting heavily, "Me too", breathed out. 

Magnus came first, back-arching, eyes rolling into his head, nails tearing the bedsheet, he screamed, "Alexander!". Alec's cock was squeezed impossibly tight, making him gasp at the sensation and coming immediately. Alec pushed his dick in as much as it'll go, wanting to be deep inside Magnus. 

Alec released his come in Magnus, yelling Magnus’ name, grinding into the warlock while riding out his orgasm. He laid on Magnus' chest and felt Magnus' release between their chest.

Alec pulled out and went to lay beside Magnus and intertwining their fingers.

They were still panting heavily. And it was only after a few minutes that any of them spoke.

"Thank you", Alec said to Magnus.

"Thank you Alexander", Magnus replied, snuggling up into Alec's chest, too tired to say anything.

Magnus cleaned them with a flick of his finger. Alec pulled the duvet up to their waist, and wrapped his arms around Magnus, feeling an intense surge of love and affection for the wonderful wonderful man in his arms.

Both of them slowly drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys!  
> Leave a comment if you like it.  
> Leave a comment if you didn't like it.  
> The next chapter will be fluff!


	3. The morning after

Alec has always been an early riser, credit to his shadowhunting training from a very young age. He woke up before the sun and started his day with a coffee.

Though he was used to waking up in the early hours, it didn't stop him from being grumpy and drowsy till he had his dose of caffeine.

He was on the edge of consciousness, his brain slowly waking up. Today he felt oddly rested, his body felt snug and relaxed. Was the mattress always this comfy? He didn't want to wake up.

He suddenly realized why his surroundings felt different. 

Alec opened his eyes with a jolt, blinking away his disorientation. Excitement flooded back into him as he took in the scene.

He was in Magnus' bed, under wine red blankets, with his hand draped over Magnus' waist. Magnus was curled in with his back against Alec's chest. And they were butt naked.

Alec grinned widely, he felt giddy. Folding the hand that wasn't around Magnus', Alec leaned his head on his hand to get a better view of his boyfriend.

He was so perfect. There was no makeup on his face, his soft black hair was disheveled and he had a peaceful look on. Magnus was so beautiful. He could get used to this, he would love to get used to this, walking up and looking at Magnus for the rest of the mornings of his life.

That moment, he felt certain, he was in love with Magnus. It was a different kind of love, one he never felt before. There was tenderness, safety, ease and at the same time, there was exhilaration and thrill. There was nothing he could add to this moment, it beat every fantasy he ever had.

He leaned in and started kissing Magnus' face softly, his forehead, cheek, jaw, under his ear, until he woke up. The warlock stirred in his sleep, and slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Alec.

Alec smiled widely at him, pleased to see his boyfriend's cat eyes fluttering sleepily. Magnus smiled back at Alec.

"Good morning, Alexander. Slept well?"

"Very. Don't put the glamour back on", Alec said.

"You like them?"

"I love them"

Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus, the warlock leaning up to join their lips.

They kissed languidly, enjoying the moment without any haste. Just being.

They broke the kiss and Magnus shifted around to face Alec, the shadowhunter lifting his hand before pulling the warlock close in again.

"I enjoyed last night", Magnus told him with a smirk.

"Me too", he replied shyly.

"Was that your first time?".

"Yeah, why?".

"Didn't seem so", Magnus chuckled. Alec blushed at that.

Magnus lifted a hand and started tracing patterns on Alec's chest. Alec was content just watching Magnus. His eyes still puffy from sleep, tangled hair, soft caramel skin, petite lips rid of all color. Alec decided this was his favorite version of Magnus. 

"Can we sleep more? The sun isn't out yet", the warlock looked up and asked Alec.

"Sure, but Magnus, there's something I want to say".

"Yes?"

Alec wrapped his arms around the warlock and held him tighter, Magnus' eyes were so mesmerizing. They were bright and full of life, just like the owner.

"Magnus, I am in love with you". Simple and straight-forward, it was enough.

The warlock blinked at him for a second before smiling his widest smile. His eyes twinkled and his arms went to cup Alec's face.

"I am in love with you too, Alexander. You have no idea how long I have wanted to say that", Magnus pulled Alec close and kissed him deeply. They kissed for a while basking in the feeling of each other’s affection, pushing any insecurities for later. The moment was too good to let anything dim it.

They stayed there in Magnus' bed, tangled around each other, eventually falling asleep again. Both had smiles on their faces, filled with content, warmth, and secureness. It was like a piece of a puzzle he never knew was missing, suddenly fell in place. Alec felt complete.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it?  
> I hoped you liked it.  
> Please leave a comment below :)


End file.
